


Baby Blanket

by 0510100



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO CBX, M/M, Mpreg, Parenting!Chanbaek, married!chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0510100/pseuds/0510100
Summary: Fans wondering if Baekhyun’s skin was that sensitive which makes him using the baby blanket on his pillow while doing Instagram Live, while the fact, the blanket was his newborn’s and he couldn’t stay away from his newborn especially when he was on tour.





	Baby Blanket

Baekhyun got out from the bathtub, relaxing bath was the one he needed now, the first CBX comeback tour after his maternity leave was no joke, his body started to hurt more than before.  
Baekhyun took his cellphone and pressed number one which showing the name “Giant Baby” on his screen.  
He waited for more than one minute then the familiar face he missed so much showed up.  
“Hi babe,”  
“Oh my god I miss you guys so much, I wanna cry,” Baekhyun nearly sobbing infront of his phone screen, while his husband, Park Chanyeol just laughed looking at his cute husband’s face.  
“I miss you, I miss our baby like crazy, is she okay?” Baekhyun pouted and hoping that he could see his daughter through the video call right now  
“She’s sleeping soundly, I think she misses you a lot, I feel like she’s little bit annoyed and stuffy without you by her side, it takes more time to put her to bed,” Chanyeol explained while looking his small husband who looked so tired from his CBX schedule  
“Can you come here like, tomorrow? I have to stay here for two days more, I don’t think I can hold myself to not seeing our baby and you for the next two days,” Baekhyun started to sob again  
“Baby, are you crying? Honey, no.. stop.. don’t cry, hey look at me,” Chanyeol was flustered, realized that his small husband started to sobbing  
“I miss our baby so much, I wish I could see her right now, but it’s already past her sleep time, I miss her, I miss you, her blanket here doesn’t help,” Baekhyun sulking like a kid infront of his husband who still trying to cooed him by the phone  
“Wait, you brought her blanket?” Chanyeol asked  
Baekhyun nodded and showing the soft baby blue blanket with patterns of giraffe and elephant on it.  
“I can not stay away from my baby, I brought a few pieces of her clothes and her blanket,” Baekhyun confessed and showing his husband that he was cuddling the small blanket  
“Babe, I think I know why our daughter is sulky today,” Chanyeol smiled to the sulking lover of his  
“Why? We know that she’s obviously missing me, her papa, her source for delicious warm milk, her favorite pillow, her warmest blanket, her best buddy to cuddle and snuggle, I Am Literally Her Everything,” Baekhyun proudly answered  
“Honey, we know that she’s always sleeping with her favorite blanket, and that favorite blanket is that one which you’re holding right now,” Chanyeol pointed at the small blanket which right now being held by Baekhyun  
“Wait, does she mad that I brought her blanket?” Baekhyun asked his laughing husband  
“No she doesn’t, just a little bit pissed since she lost her favorite thing to accompany her on the bed,”  
“But... But... this is the only stuff which has her scent the most, also her warmth,” Baekhyun pouted more  
“It’s okay babe, she’s sleeping with your favorite pajama right now,” Chanyeol showed Baekhyun their sleeping daughter who was sleeping while holding her papa’s night clothing  
“Awwwww my baby, Papa misses you so much,” Baekhyun cooed at the screen in front of him, his baby was indeed sleeping soundly just like what Chanyeol told him previously  
“She’s really like you, she needs to hold something to sleep, glad I found your pajama because obviously my tees or hoodies don’t work well, probably because the color,” Chanyeol explained to Baekhyun  
“I told you to color up your wardrobe a bit Yeol, we have a daughter, cheer up a bit with your outfits, oooh Yeol, she misses me too, look at how she holds my pajama tightly,” Baekhyun awed by the sight of their daughter sleeping while her tiny hand holding on to his favorite pajama.  
“Yes she does baby,” Chanyeol smiled realizing Baekhyun was sleepy, his eyes was started to droopy but trying hard to stay awake because he wanted to see their daughter for a little bit more  
“Sleep baby, you still have more to do tomorrow,” Chanyeol said  
“I wanna see my baby, is she okay?” Baekhyun asked softly  
“Yes she is,”  
“Her milk?”  
“You stocked up enough milk for a week Baek, she’s safe, all I see inside our fridge is your milk for her,” Chanyeol laughed again  
“Her diapers? Make sure she won’t get rash, you know she has sensitive skin like me,”  
“Noted babe,”  
“Her little chicken and puppy doll, that’s her favorite dolls, make sure it’s always on the sides of her crib,” Baekhyun yawned  
“It’s there, guarding her 24/7 on her bed,”  
“Yeol,”  
“Hm?”  
“Sing me a lullaby,”  
“Okay,”  
Just a few seconds after Chanyeol hummed a random lullaby which usually he used to their daughter, Baekhyun fell asleep right away leaving his tall husband on his phone screen alone  
“Good night baby, we love you,”


End file.
